


Evanescent

by Flame0515



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF, Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Criminal Ricky Goldsworth, Detective C. C. Tinsley, Established Relationship, Forbidden Love, Gun Violence, In a way, M/M, Reflection, look this is really hard to tag, mafia au kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28085946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flame0515/pseuds/Flame0515
Summary: AdjectiveSoon passing out of sight, memory, or existence; quickly fading or disappearing.C.C. was well aware that they weren't built to last but what's a little wishful thinking?
Relationships: Ricky Goldsworth & C.C. Tinsley, Ricky Goldsworth/C. C. Tinsley, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilboyblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilboyblue/gifts).



> Oh my GOD I am so sorry this took request took me so fucking long to complete. I kept putting it off because I didn't know what to do and even now I'm not sure if this anything close to what you wanted but I tried real hard!  
> Please take this entire thing with a grain of salt, this is the first time I've ever written Tinsworth and I had absolutely zero clue as to what I was doing. There's gonna be more because I definitely didn't do the prompt justice and I can definitely elaborate on some shit but anyway-  
> I hope you enjoy!

“We can’t keep doing this.” He says as soon as he walks into he and Ricky’s current home base. It’s just a shitty little motel at the moment but that was fine with him. It was the most inconspicuous place they could find after the last one got blown to hell (thanks Ricky’s “people”). It was safe for now and that’s all that mattered. That was beside the point-

“You fucking think!?” Ricky hisses between clenched teeth. “You shot me!” He says, trying to wrap said bullet wound in gauze.

“I’m sorry!” He says, walking over to help Ricky. He wasn’t spared any of the man's attention other than a huff as he extended his arm to C.C. “I had to do it.” He adds as he begins wrapping Ricky’s arm.

Ricky Scoffs. “ _Had_ to? Right.” 

“I did.” He mutters. “They’ve been getting suspicious of me. I keep letting you get away harm free. That plus the “missing” evidence and..” He trails off and sighs at Ricky’s smirk. “All fingers are pointed at me. We didn’t think this through, it was bound to get messy eventually.” He concludes as he finishes bandaging Ricky. 

“Have we ever thought anything through?” Ricky asks.

“No.” He sits down in the chair opposite from Ricky. “Speaking of not thinking things through, you’ll need to go see someone about that.” He says gesturing to Ricky’s arm.

“Yeah.” Ricky says, clearly bitter. “That’s not exactly my fault now is it?”

“I said I was sorry!” He says in defense. 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” He says, waving C.C. off. “Circling back to the whole “we can’t keep doing this” thing that you opened with- wanna elaborate?” 

“You know what I meant-”

“Of course I know what you meant. I wanna know what you wanna do instead.” 

C.C. sighs and rubs at his eyes. “I don’t know. I really don’t know..”

Ricky reaches across the table and grabs his hands. “You know my offer still stands.” He says, face soft. “I know how much you love your job but I would rather die than lose you. We can leave. You can come with me.” It’s one of Ricky’s rare earnest moments that C.C. clings to. Those fleeting moments where he thinks that maybe, just maybe, they’ll last.

Deep down he knows they won't. 

He sighs once more. “Ricky, you know that I can’t-”

Ricky sits back and waves him off. “Yeah, yeah, I already said that, asshole.” And like that the moment’s gone. “I’m just asking you to consider it. You said it yourself, we can’t keep doing this. Our pretend cat and mouse thing can only go on so long. Look, I get where you’re coming from but people on my end are getting suspicious too. Just imagine- you and me, freedom. New places, new names, new faces, new opportunities. We’d get to have a normal life.” He concludes, talking with his hands like he always does. “It’d be nice, don’t ya think?”

Like he hadn’t already thought about. Like he hadn’t imagined this scenario a thousand times over now. He wants to say yes. Wants to take Ricky up on the offer, wants to run into the sunset with him. He doesn’t say yes, he never does, instead he opts for “We’d never have a normal life.”

Ricky shrugs. “Maybe not, but we could get close.” C.C. can’t help but smile fondly at that. It’s wishful thinking, sure, but it does sound nice. “Maybe we could get a cat or something- you like cats.” He says matter-of-factly.

“You like dogs.”

“We could get both.” He says with a smile. “There’s no hole you can poke in this that I won’t be able to fix.” 

C.C. wants to scoff at that. There’s about a thousand different things he can come up with to prove that this is a bad idea but he doesn’t say any of them. It’s fun to bicker about the little things instead. It’s easier to argue about where they’d move to than think about how they’ve backed themselves into a corner. He’d rather talk about a peaceful life than their inevitable doom. 

The worst part, he thinks, is how much of himself he’s devoted to this over the years. Everything from the initial case to purposefully throwing away evidence has weighed on him. The fear that one day Ricky will turn on him and he’ll wake up with a gun against his head, the fear that they’ll both be exposed, the fear that he’ll lose Ricky to his line of work, it’s all been gnawing at the back of his mind. He’s given so much of himself to Ricky, more so than he’s given to anyone or anything else. He’s put so much effort into keeping this thing between them safe but even then it’s so easily breakable. His entire life could come crashing down in a matter of seconds. The weirdest thing about that thought is that.. He doesn’t really mind anymore. 

He’s not entirely sure if that’s terrifying or freeing.

Suddenly the screech of police sirens pierce the air and he’s pulled from his thoughts. Ricky peaks out from behind a curtain and worry replaces any smile he previously had. “Uh, I think we got an issue.”

C.C. does the same and sure enough, there're a few police cars outside of the motel. “Shit.” He mutters. 

“Did you lead them here?” Ricky hisses. “You’re a fucking detective, how did you not notice you were being tailed?”

He rolls his eyes. “Forgive me if I was a tad bit more concerned about your injury.”

“Who’s fault was that again?”

“Now is not the time!” 

One of the cops steps forward and shouts, “Detective Tinsley, Goldsworth, we know you’re in there. This doesn’t need to be hard, just come out unarmed and we can talk.”

This was it, wasn’t it?

“You got a plan?” He asks Ricky.

Ricky grabs his pistol off of the table and tucks it behind his back. “A vague one. Follow my lead.” He says, nodding his head towards the door.

“Wait, what the fuck- are you really gonna try to talk you way out of this one?”

“It’s worked so far.” he shrugs.

“They-” He nods in the direction of the cops. “-aren’t me! We’re fucked.”

“We’re not.” Ricky says, not with his usual nonchalance but with a far more serious tone than C.C.’s used to. “Just be prepared to shoot.” Then he reaches for the door handle. “Ready?”

Well, if this is gonna be his last stand he might as well go all out, morals be damned.

“As I’ll ever be.” He says and Ricky smiles. 

Quickly, he cups C.C.’s face and kisses him. “We got this.” Then he opens the door and walks out, C.C. following. “Gentlemen!” He says as a greeting to the cops. “What can we do for you?”

There are several guns pointed at them but he can’t bring himself to care just yet. 

“Come in without a fight.” The cop from earlier says. “Maybe we’ll go easy on you.”

“Yeah, I don’t think that’s gonna happen.” Ricky says. “We’re not the type to give up so easy, are we?” He asks, glancing at C.C.

He shakes his head. “Last time I checked that was a no.” He catches Ricky’s smile out of the corner of his eye.

The officer turns to face him. “What happened to you, Tinsley? This man’s a monster and you protected him for what?”

He scoffs. “Does it really matter?” 

“What made you fall, detective?” 

There’s a silence. Then, “Alright, fuck this.” And Ricky pulls out his pistol and puts a bullet right between the officer’s eyes. All hell breaks loose and they both dive for cover behind two pillars. 

As he outright maims people he once called colleagues the thought that he’s doing something wrong never quite crosses his mind. Currently, he’s focused on two things: survival and Ricky. The latter of which is currently laughing at his own actions. C.C. figures that there is a sort of thrill to this that he's never gotten to experience to this extent. He thinks he might get it, why Ricky does what he does. This is fun. 

“C.C.!” Ricky shouts over the gunfire. “Let’s get out of here!” C.C. nods and they slowly make their way around the building to where Ricky’s convertible is parked, narrowly dodging shots in the process. As they reach the car in question more people begin to show up. Not cops in their cruisers but men Ricky works with in their blacked out cars. “Shit!” Ricky shouts.

“Why the hell are they here?!”

“Word spreads fast, now let’s go!” He says, beginning to get in the car. 

C.C. hesitates. This is it. 

“It’s now or never, baby!” Ricky shouts with a smile. “You wanna finally take me up on that offer?” He asks, hopeful. 

Fuck it. 

He smiles despite the situation. “Let’s get the fuck out of here.” And then he hops into the car.

“Now _that_ is what I like to hear!” With that they take off, still shooting, still being chased, but together. 

Life is unpredictable. Everything could be stripped from him in a second. He could die tomorrow. 

What’s there to lose?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuation and ending of Ricky and C.C.'s story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realized I didn't specify the prompt- it was basically just Bonnie and Clyde Tinsworth AU and this second chapter is gonna actually get into that

As expected, Ricky didn’t change, but that was okay. Instead, C.C. changed- well he personally doesn’t think he’s changed and Ricky doesn’t either but the various cops that chase them tell him that he has everyday. Well, he has changed a little perhaps. He wasn’t always so okay with the type of things he and Ricky did these days. Now though? It’s no big deal. He thinks as he puts a bullet in between the eyes of someone in their way. Ricky cheers at this act of violence and there's a crazed look in his eyes. A look that C.C. supposes has always been there, although there’s more lust in it than there used to be. 

Ricky tosses him a bag and he catches it. “Hey doll! You grab the cash, I’ll keep an eye on everyone out here.” he adds a wink at the end that makes him smirk. Wordlessly, C.C. steps over the body of a confident banker and into the room housing the vault. 

He points his gun at another terrified banker. “Open it.” He demands, and she does. He gestures with his head for her to leave and enter the room Ricky’s in and she nods and runs away. 

He steps into the vault and starts grabbing as much cash as he can, throwing it into the bag relatively haphazardly. As he goes to leave, the bag as full as it’ll get, he catches his reflection in the metal. The look on his face is the one he’s always recognized on Ricky’s. Crazy, evil, dangerous even. That’s new. Or maybe it’s not. A part of him thinks that he’s always been this way. Always been capable of destruction because really, everyone is. They just need a little push and well, Ricky was that push.

“-ky back there?” He hears the tail end of Ricky calling for him. He gives his reflection one last look before leaving.

“Yup. I think we’re done here.” He says, calm despite the chaos around him. 

“Looks like it.” Ricky says before pulling him into a kiss- something he does a lot when they do these things. C.C. supposes it’s just because he can, that or to show the world that he has C.C. which was plenty fine by him. He sees a man out of the corner of his eye cringe, knowing that to Ricky, that’s a death sentence. Ricky shoots the man without another word. C.C. finds that Ricky will take any little reaction as a justification for his violence.

He grins at Ricky. Ricky returns the smile. 

Ricky turns to the hostages around them. “Well folks, it’s been lovely but we’ll be taking our leave.” And with that he grabs C.C.’s hand and they make their escape. 

It’s been almost two years since their initial escape and they’ve been on the run since. No one’s come close to finding them though. The closest they ever get is usually when they’re fleeing crime scenes like this one. Seeing as Ricky was able to avoid capture for so long even before C.C. had been on the case it had been no surprise to anyone really. C.C. quickly learned that he and Ricky made a great team. They were smart and they could fight so it went without saying that they were trouble. 

Initially, C.C. had wanted to keep their heads down. Ricky agreed and that had been the plan.. for all of five minutes. The thing about Ricky was that he was charming. He knew what to say and do to get what he wanted. Not that it was all that hard to convince C.C. to partake in a robbery or two. They needed money and he knew that. Besides, both he and Ricky knew that he would follow Ricky to the ends of the Earth if need be. 

But one robbery turned into three and then five. They got bigger in targets and grander in style. With robberies came murder and with murder came Ricky’s favortite passtime- killing people he felt deserved killing. The only difference from before they ran away and now was that C.C. was along for the ride, a looming silhouette watching the ordeal go down. Occasionally Ricky would offer C.C. a chance to give a blow or two. 

He took him up on the offer a lot more than when this initially started. 

Escaping from their most current escapade was easy. The cops, surprisingly, weren’t there yet so they made a clean getaway, cheering into the night as they did so. Ricky was sure to drive around a bit anyway, make sure they weren’t being tailed as they had learned their lesson about that already with no need to repeat it. After that, they headed home.

Home was, currently, an abandoned home on the outskirts of the town they were currently staying in. Nothing that could be found easily. It wasn’t a favorite of either of theirs, especially when compared to some of the other places they’d stayed in the past two years but it would do. 

He’d thought that a lot in the past few years but that was okay. They’d settle down eventually. 

“That sure was something.” Ricky declared as he tossed the bag of cash on the couch. “Quite a fight they put up this time around, huh?” He asked, smiling.

“More so than usual.” He agreed, returning the smile once more. 

“They’re no match for us though.” Ricky said, coming close enough that they were breathing the same air. “No one ever is.” He whispered. 

“You got that right.” He muttered, staring into Ricky’s eyes. They were a little less unhinged and a little more lustful. Ricky’s eyes always gave away his emotions. 

They shared a heated evening, basking in the adrenaline of their crimes. Another thing that’s become routine. 

Ricky’s now fallen asleep in his arms, content and happy, leaving C.C. alone with his thoughts and the words that haunted him. 

_ “What made you fall, detective?” _

They were the words of a long dead police officer, murdered in cold blood by C.C.’s own partner. A necessary thing in the moment, he supposes, but haunting nonetheless. 

He isn’t sure why the words stuck with him in the way they did, only that they are what keep him up at night. They were words that demanded thought in a way he couldn’t describe. Words that made him reconsider everything everytime he remembered them. 

What  _ had  _ happened to him?

There was this tug of war in his mind. A part of him that knew he had snapped, that knew that he lost it and a part of him that didn’t want to believe it. He wants to wonder how he had let this happen, how had he done so much, gone so far, for a murderer. For fucks sake, he had become one himself. Was he really that gone?

He knew the answer to that one.

But everyday Ricky told him pretty lies about getting out, about being free, about going straight. Lies about how they’d have their own life and how their own home. He wanted to believe them.

And maybe he did, at least a little bit. He thinks he holds on because he’s holding out hope that maybe these weren’t lies and that they wouldn’t constantly be on the run. 

He was lying to himself. He always was. 

He and Ricky were built to crash and burn. He knows this, as much as he doesn’t want to believe it.

He loves Ricky, and Ricky is all he has, but this can only go on for so much longer. He’ll stay. He always will and he knows Ricky will too. He knows that while their time may be limited they will one day face their bitter end hand in hand. 

After all, they were never the type to go down without a fight. 

**...**

  
  


**_A year later.._ **

**_BREAKING: GOLDSWORTH AND TINSLEY GUNNED DOWN WHILE FLEEING POLICE_ **

**_The hunt for the duo ended late last night just outside the Hampton bank in the center of town. First hand accounts say that Goldsworth and Ricky entered Hampton Bank just around 6 o’clock, taking hostages as they usually do._ **

**_“It was the same set up as most of their robberies” Says banker Charles Dawson, who was one of the aforementioned hostages. Dawson went on to say that Goldsworth did most of the talking and threatening while Tinsley grabbed the cash._ **

**_Police were alerted to the crime when Dawson managed to hit the emergency button before being ushered out from behind the desk by Tinsley. Police appeared at around 6:20 PM, only a few minutes after they were alerted._ **

**_Police appeared just as Goldsworth and Tinsley were making their escape. Officer Thomas Lane was one of the first to arrive on the scene._ **

**_“Goldsworth and Tinsley seemed surprised, like they hadn’t expected their crimes to catch up with them.” Says Officer Thomas Lane, one of the first to arrive on the scene. According to Mr. Lane the couple drew their weapons but were outmatched by a longshot._ **

**_For those of you that have been following the story of Goldworth and Tinsley you’ll recognize that this initial standoff was similar to that of several but none more so than the one that sprung the two into infamy. Three years ago Ricky Goldsworth and C.C. Tinsley were confronted by police outside their motel in Chicago. At the time, Tinsley was a revered detective and Goldsworth was just one of his cases. It was made apparent when the two escaped and took off together that they were, quite simply, partners in crime. It was this standoff that started their life crime together and it was last night's standoff that ended it._ **

**_It’s said that Goldsworth and Tinsley opened fire on the officers but were quickly shot down with almost no hesitation. They then bled out on the sidewalk._ **

**_After a string of violent murders and crimes the pair was pronounced dead on the scene and taken to a nearby morgue. What is to be done with their bodies has yet to be determined._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I was writing this I realized that Ricky reminds me of Dutch Van Der Linde from Red Dead and that he and C.C.'s relationship is kinda Harley and Joker but with less abuse and more love (FUCK Harley/Joker the Joker is an awful piece of shit)  
> ANYWAY I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think!  
> Come talk to me or leave requests on my Tumblr at Flame0515  
> Happy Holidays y'all!

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at Flame0515 on Tumblr! Feel free to talk to me or send requests!  
> I'll love you forever if you leave a comment, that is the ultimate serotonin!!!!!!!  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
